Boomerang
SCC (formerly Space Cartoons Channel) is a fictional free-to-air global children's television channel. History SCC was launched as Space Cartoons Channel UK on 1st of March 2000. Following this, it expanded to most of Europe, Africa, Latin America, the USA and Asia-Pacific. In 2003, SCC expanded to the Netherlands, Scandinavia, Belgium, Central and Eastern Europe and Russia. In 2006, SCC launched in Israel & Turkey, as well as the Middle East and North Africa. In 1st of June 2013, the international feeds merged to form an international channel consisting of thirteen signals. In 2014, a UK signal was launched to make way for the launch of Welsh, Scottish Gaelic and Irish language services. Signals As of now, 14 signals are broadcasted: *'SCC Europe' (most of Europe) **'SCC Europe 16:9' (France, Germany, Spain, Italy, the Netherlands, Belgium, Portugal & Switzerland) **'SCC Europe 4:3' (Central and Eastern Europe, Greece, Turkey and Israel) *'SCC UK' (the United Kingdom and Ireland) *'SCC Russia' (Russia) *'SCC Nordic' (Scandinavia) *'SCC Africa' (Africa, except Egypt and the Maghreb region) *'SCC Arabia' (the Middle East and Egypt) *'SCC Maghreb' (the Maghreb region) *'SCC Asia' (most of Asia) *'SCC Japan' (Japan) *'SCC Pacific' (Oceania) *'SCC USA' (the United States) *'SCC Canada' (Canada) *'SCC Latino' (Latin America and the Caribbean) Languages SCC currently airs in various languages targeted to different audiences. This table lists all of the current and previous language services, when they operated and which signal they belong to. Programming SCC broadcasts a mix of programming from Turner, Disney, Viacom and a few other companies. Not all of these shows are available in all areas. An asterisk (*) next to a show title marks that the show is SCC's own production. Current *Adventure Time *Steven Universe *Clarence *Ben 10: Omniverse *Kirby Buckets *Phineas & Ferb *Oggy and the Cockroaches (season 4) *Mr. Bean: the Animated Series *Masha and the Bear *Good Luck Charlie *The Owl & Co. *Girl Meets World *Jessie *Horrid Henry *Austin & Ally *The Looney Tunes Show *iCarly *Liv & Maddie *Inspector Gadget (2015) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Handy Manny *Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Little Einsteins *PB&J Otter *Fish Hooks *Tom & Jerry **The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) *Maple Town *Adventures of the Little Koala *Sylvanian Families *The Amazing World of Gumball *Popples *The Wuzzles *The Get Along Gang *Stuart Little: The Animated Series *Mixels Anime *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *One Piece *Bleach *Baby & Me *Pokémon *Powerpuff Girls Z *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Beyblade **Beyblade: V-Force **Beyblade: Metal Fusion Reruns *Tom & Jerry Tales *Hannah Montana Forever *So Random! *PrankStars *Code: 9 *Over the Garden Wall *Sanjay & Craig *The Koala Brothers *Higglytown Heroes *LazyTown *Stitch! *Video Game TV* Reruns from Space Cartoons Channel *The Tom & Jerry Comedy Show *Wally Gator *Top Cat *Hannah Montana *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers *American Dragon: Jake Long *Lizzie McGuire *Te Amo* *The Proud Family *Loonatics Unleashed *Baby Looney Tunes *What's New Scooby-Doo? *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries *Taz-Mania *Dino Squad *The Land Before Time *Even Stevens *Kim Possible *Get Ed *The Flinstones *Totally in Tune *Boy Meets World *Sabrina: the Animated Series *Sabrina's Secret Life *Cyberchase *Yogi Bear *Dexter's Laboratory *The Powerpuff Girls *The Frog Show *Phil of the Future *The Suite Life of Zack & Cody *The Suite Life on Deck *Totally Spies *Gormiti *Space Goofs *Krypto the Superdog *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic X *Sonic Underground *Oggy and the Cockroaches (season 1-3) *A Kind of Magic *The Magician *Ned's Newt *Grossology *Digimon *Danger Mouse *Count Duckula *Jonas L.A. *Teen Titans *Arthur *Wunschpunsch *The Replacements *Ben 10 *Squirrel Boy *The Emperor's New School *Lilo & Stitch: the Series *Best Ed *Spaced Out *Santo Bugito *Donkey Kong Country *Braceface *Turbo Dogs *Dragon Flyz *Sky Dancers *Ratz *Tupu *Fat Dog Mendoza *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! *Out of Jimmy's Head *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario World *Boo & Me *Camp Lazlo *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Code Lyoko *Hamtaro *That's So Raven *Tiny Toon Adventures *Animaniacs *Earthworm Jim *Rolie Polie Olie *Pingu *Power Rangers *Pet Alien Upcoming *Danger Mouse (reboot) *Tangled *Best Friends Whenever *K.C. Undercover *Welcome to the Ronks! *Wabbit *Be Cool Scooby-Doo! *Turbo F.A.S.T. Former *SpongeBob Squarepants *Scooby-Doo & Scrappy-Doo *6teen *The Magic School Bus *My Parents are Aliens *Mr. Bogus Movies *High School Musical *High School Musical 2 *High School Musical 3 *The Super Mario Bros.: The Movie* *Diary of a Wimpy Kid *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Shrek *Madagascar *The Lion King *Surf's Up *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked *Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie *Nintendo vs. Sega* *Horton Hears a Who! *Mr. Peabody & Sherman *Kung Fu Panda *Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros. (Japan signal only) Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels Category:Kids Channels